


Marinette vs. Chloe

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Marinette vs. Chloe [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Humor, Inspired by..., Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Chloe insults Marinette for being winning the dance competition.





	Marinette vs. Chloe

The girls runned out of the school cheering.

Marinette walked out of the school looking at a poster.

A voice called "Hey Marinette"

It was Chloe

"Your cat take a picture of me when I win"

A black cat hissed

Marinette said "How do you know"

Chloe said "It's a pretty well known I'm a great dancer"

Marinette said "I don't know maybe I can win!"

Chloe scoffed "Hello! You're a stinky dancer and anything that you came up with is gonna be stinky"

Marinette tries to fight Chloe but a black cat put his paw on her shoulder.

Chloe said "You'll never be like your mom"

Marinette's jaw dropped

A black cat meowed


End file.
